The purpose of the proposed study is to test the efficacy of a smoking prevention program that is capable of both effectively preventing the onset of cigarette smoking and of being implemented on a large scale with a minimum of expense. The main objective of the proposed study is to reduce the incidence of cigarette smoking among students in the study population by preventing the onset of cigarette smoking among 7th grade non-smokers. The study will use a modified Time-series design and 900 students will be followed during two of the most critical years in the acquisition of the smoking habit. A portion of these students will participate in a 15 session smoking prevention program called LIFE SKILLS TRAINING (LLT) which addresses the key psychosocial factors involved in the onset of cigarette smoking. Two forms of this program will be tested - one that will meet once a week and another that will meet on 15 consecutive school days. In addition, the proposed study will test the extent to which booster sessions are capable of preserving any preventive gains derived from the intervention programs. Students will be evaluated by means of pre and posttest questionnaires in terms of smoking status, smoking knowledge, psychosocial knowledge, social anxiety, locus of control, self image, and influenceability.